


Protect Those Who Protect You

by BarryAllenIsTheFlash



Series: Speak Of The Devil And He Shall Appear [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelic Grace, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Lucifer's Cage, Protective Jack Kline, Sam Winchester Remembers Lucifer's Cage, Trauma, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryAllenIsTheFlash/pseuds/BarryAllenIsTheFlash
Summary: Jack opens Sam Winchester’s eyes.A sequel to Old Secrets Are Like Old Wounds; They Fester.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam is standing outside right now, staring into the empty air, staring at what looks like nothing, but he sees far from it.

 

_He sees flashes of light that look like streaking arms, stretching out to help him from the confines of metal hooks and chains. They’re nothing but lightning._

 

_He sees giant wings that leave ash everywhere when they move and an afterimage in his eyelids when he blinks._

 

Sam thinks he’s drifting, sometimes, but then he thinks some more and what if, _what if_ _they’re just glimpses into reality through a hallucination._

 

The camp doesn’t bother him when he stands there, he’s a hulking mass of muscle, _he’s obviously guarding us against attack,_ they whisper.

 

_They couldn’t be further from the truth._

 

Sam Winchester stands there, silent, and sees the Devil.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack doesn’t notice how Sam acts for the first few days. All he hears is Lucifer’s words-  _ no, his  _ **_father’s_ ** _ words, no matter how hard he wants to deny it, _ echoing around in his ears.

 

He hears,  _ come on kid, trust me, _ and  _ I brought Sammy back for you,  _ and after that,  _ hey, you need me, I’m a walking weapon. _

 

So then Jack finally relents, because they do need to win the fight against Michael, and he trusts Lucifer a little bit more.

 

But still, Jack knows Sam, and this isn’t Sam.

 

Sam shouldn’t watch everyone with a wary look in his eyes, shouldn’t flinch at every touch he receives, shouldn’t stare at his surroundings as if  _ constantly questioning reality. _

 

_ This Sam appeared after talking with Lucifer. _

 

And so Jack walks up to Sam Winchester, and stands there in silence.

 

Two souls, one half-grace, and the other, nearly shattered, both glow as bright as the morning sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam is distancing himself, he can feel it.

 

The world is foggy, it’s like there’s cotton stuffed in his ears, and everything feels  _ numb _ .

 

But he doesn’t want to focus, he doesn’t want to go back, because they’re all not  _ real. _

 

And aside from Dean,  _ his brother, is he even real _ , what hurts the most is Jack.

 

Jack, who was  _ pure  _ and so  _ kind _ that he wanted to get Mary back for them,  _ for Sam _ , who would do anything to prove he wasn’t evil,  _ who never even existed in the first place. _

 

So when he feels Jack walk up next him, his willpower finally breaks. Finally shatters.

 

_ It’s not like his soul hasn’t already done that. _

 

Sam turns to face Jack and finally voices the question he hasn’t dared to say out loud. The question he’s been repeating in his mind every second of his waking hours.

 

_ The other hours are spent screaming. No time to question anything. _

 

“Are you real?” Sam’s voice cracks out as he takes shaky breaths, eyes scanning Jack’s face like he’s trying to see through it.  _ Trying to see through it to the bars of the cage. _

 

And then Jack’s face pales and his eyes widen, and Sam’s scared,  _ so scared, terrified that Jack’s face is going to melt into the Devil’s, and then he’s finally going to have to face what he’s been avoiding this whole time. _

 

But Jack reaches out towards Sam, and rests his hand lightly on Sam’s arm, and Sam nearly flinches,  _ but he trusts Jack, trusts Jack like his own son,  _ and this time he stays still.

 

Jack’s eyebrows knit together in horror and concern, and all he whispers is,

 

“Sam, of course I’m real.”

 

And Jack reaches, _ reaches with his grace, and Sam does flinch this time, and Jack’s face is crumpling in guilt, but Sam can feel it, he can feel the heavenly-holy-light, so much stronger than Castiel’s, because all Sam could feel was grace-cold, and Castiel is no match for the power of the Devil, but the nephil’s grace is covering his broken soul with so much purity, so much kindness that he doesn’t deserve, but still, there is no possibility that it is Lucifer’s, and _ -

 

Jack lets go, watching Sam’s face with worry.

 

And Sam Winchester takes in a shuddering breath.

 

_ Takes in the morning air of what he knows is freedom. _

**Author's Note:**

> Could you kudos/comment?? <3 <3 <3
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: @youarentreadingthis
> 
> you can find me on fanfiction.net: alaskanbirdfriend


End file.
